IMORTALS: sword of magic
by lov3321
Summary: Miku Hatsune is your normal high school loser, but what happens when a magical interference between kaito and her, changes her life completely First book of my new and first ever series 'IMORTALS' featuring as main characters miku Hatsune and kaito shion. Kaito x Miku *haters NOT allowed* PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW.
1. Chapter 1 marking

IMORTALS:sword of magic (book 1)

(miku pov)

Hi I'm Miku Hatsune, the girl known as the loser in crypton high.

Mikuo Hatsune is my big brother, he is loving, kind and ANOYING.

Rin kagamine an ex-best friend now second enemy.

Gakupo-sensei, tries to seduce all the teachers in this school.

Luka Mengurine, third worst enemy, student, and secret lover of Gakupo-sensei.

Gumi megpoid, the most popular girl in school and fourth worst enemy.

Akaito, playboy, leader of the football team and brother of Kaito shion.

Seeu, one of rin kagamine's minions.

Aoki Lapis, ex-girlfriend of Kaito Shion and the other minion of Rin fucking kagamine.

Nekumorah Iroha, one of Gumi Megpoid's minions.

Cul, ex-friend of mine and now minion of Gumi Megpoid.

And last but not least.

Kaito Shion, My number one enemy, crush, and bully.

Now let's get back to me.

Today is Wednesday, a school day, so yeah i'm going to hell.

I prepared my stuff and got ready to go to school or I mean hell.

IN SCHOOL...

So now I have Arrived to school and since I got here I have been receiving deadly glares.

Luka has been looking at me surprisingly, Rin has been looking at me too, and that's strange.

"hey, pigtails!" I blushed knowing who that was.

"what do you want ice cream freak...?" I said in a low deadly voice. But aparantly he got mad just like I did.

"oh look pigtails is mad!" said Kaito with a seductive smirk. Tears formed in my eyes and at the same time I blushed.

"Pigtails wants to cry...CRY BABY,CRY BABY!" I ran inside the school embarrassed of what happened and as soon as I got inside I entered a bathroom.

'why does everybody hate me?' I tought as I looked myself in the mirror. 'am I ugly, am I fat,well I need to lose weight I'm still fat...I need to stop eating...and what do I do about this face I'm still ugly...Oh God!'

I got out of the bathroom, but I saw kaito coming this way.

I ran and ran knowing that Kaito will catch up with me an punch me for telling him ice cream freak.

"MIKU!" I heard his vicious voice screaming at me. I ran faster as I heard him running towards me.

As fast as I could I ran to the gym's locker room and hided behind a locker seeing at the entrance for him could enter and catch me.

Kaito entered, I trembled as I heard his footsteps near the locker that I was hidden in. I pecked to see

were he was. But when I turn around again...

"ahh!" I screamed seeing him near me. He grabbed me from my shirt's collar and lifted me against the locker.

"look pigtails nobody calls me ICE CREAM FREAK!" He said still with a vicious face.

He dropped me to the floor, and I gasped for air. I was weak, helpless,...lost.

"Now you will pay for what you did..." He said with a smirk.

Kaito started to unbutton his shirt.

'I'm gonna get raped do something...or else your gonna lose your virginity to someone that doesn't even love you back...' I tought as my eyes started to water, so I did the next thing I could do.

I tried to kick him in THAT place but it did not work, he still pulled me down. But then I saw him taking out something shiny like metallic.

"you will feel guilt for what you did..." kaito said in a low deadly voice and I saw clearly what he took out...it was a knife.

What happened next was frightening, he took of his shirt and dragged the knife deep in his skin making a weird marking. Like a greek mixed with Chinese marking.

I blushed seeing his abs get cut and at the same time I felt guilty.

"you see what your making me do to myself everyday...YOU SEE IT!" he screamed at me and a tear rolled down my cheek, because if it was true it was all my fault...

"now your gonna get one...you are going to pay!" he then started to unbutton my shirt and I started to shake from fear.

Then his eyes widened and stopped unbuttoning my shirt. I started to retrieve the buttons so he couldn't see my bra.

Kaito grabbed my hand and started to press the knife there, I almost screamed in pain as he made another type of marking in my hand. When he finished I took my wrist back to myself and looked at it. I kind of recognized the marking, but from were?

I got up silently as Kaito's head tilted to the ground. Then I ran and ran again trying to escape but wait, did class start already? I hope so...

I think kaito got up because I heard him screaming my name and running towards me. So I did what came to my mind, since kiyoteru-sensei's class was near the gym, I got inside his class and sitted down as soon as I entered.

"Miku Hatsune...why are you late?" asked Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Um...I didn't see the hour plus I was in the...uh...bathroom" I said nervously.

I watched as Kaito entered the classroom but his shirt was buttoned.

So for my bad luck, their was an empty seat next to mine and he went straight there and Kiyoteru-sensei didn't notice...are you serious!?

I take a glimpse at the marking from earlier and then at kaito. When I see Kaito was staring at me...but...wait...his eyes are red! And I don't mean the whole eye I mean like his pupils.

The second I see him again I see that his eyes are back to normal. The original blue color.

"K-Kaito...?" I asked silently but nervously "are you o-okay?"

He looked at me,but those eyes...those blue eyes were hypnotizing me. Something about Kaito made me shiver, something that I didn't even know about, was hunting me.

"I-I-I'm fine..." He said shivering. Now I feel guilty...was this all my fault?

RING...RING!

The bell rang, and so I stayed there in that corner of the chair.

Everyone got up, except me...I was still scared dammit!

"Kaito, when did you get here?" asked Kiyoteru-sensei, but wait didn't he see him coming in, didn't he even hear him?!

Kaito didn't reply but all I know is that I saw Kiyoteru-sensei's eyes change.

As soon as Kaito got out of the classroom, I got up and ran to my locker down the hall and it was a few feet away from Kaito's.

I glimpsed at Kaito's locker to see if he was their and ding...ding! I was right he was their, he grabbed his hoddie from the locker. He turned my way, and I got scared immeadietly.

When I saw him coming this way, I freaked out and ran(again), but this time I ran outside the school to the sakura tree. I tried to hide myself from him, and the word tried was true because I tried to take a glimpse of were he was, but then he appeard right in my face.

I pressed my back hard at the poor sakura tree.

"what happened stays between us and us only, or else your gonna get something worse than what happened...UNDERSTAND!" He stated and I nodded a yes, shivering and crying.

"Hey...Don't cry okay..." Kaito said, now with a concerned state.

He then cupped my cheek and made me look at him. I was shocked, that's the first time a guy ever does that to me, not even my brother has done that to me.

"k-kaito?" I stuttered scared and shocked.

BEEP...BEEP!

"Oh god I need to go!" I said still a little nervous.

"Wait were are you going?" asked kaito, but wait why did he even care?

"what do you care?!" I said half way to my aunts car.

I got inside as fast as I could before kaito could get to the car.

Once inside the car.

"Hey miku who was that kid?" My aunt asked me.

"His a friend..." I said lying to my dear aunt.

"okay then...well I got you some clothes for tonight!" My aunt said excited.

You see my aunt owns a night club and I always wanted to go their, but since I am now 17 years old I can enter.

Once we arrived to her house, I ran to the guest bedroom and changed. My clothes were tight and my aunt said I looked sexy in them, so I budged with it.

Once it was 8:01 pm we were already there, and since I promised my aunt I wont drink, I just danced and danced till I decided to take a break but before I got out, I saw someone, and I felt like I knew that someone.

Since I didn't pay mind to that I still got out of the club by the back door.

Then I felt like somebody was watching, and the feeling was fritening.

"hello there, hotty" A voice said from behind me. I jumped hearing that voice.

Suddenly I was pressed against the wall of the other building. The guy had started to kiss my neck slowly. This time I didn't know what to do.

"stop!" I screamed at the person who was asulting me.

Then I remember seeing a shadow figure in front of us. The guy turned around and what happened truamatized me.

The shadow figure cutted my assulter in half. But the guy's body didn't just fall to the ground, it melted!

Then I looked at my rescuer, he wasn't even normal, he had like a huge sword with spikes on the side replacing his right arm.

My rescuer extended his left hand and touched my face.

'remember my touch...remember that I'm your guard...that I'm your partner...' a unrecognized voice talked in my head.

Then I looked at my rescuer and then at the cut that kaito had made me earlier.

The cut was glowing turquoise...

THE CUT WAS GLOWING TURQUOISE?!

Then all I remember is me falling down, and my rescuer leaning closer to me.

"Miku..." that's all I heard before my world went pitch black...

Hoped you liked the first chapter of my new and first ever series called 'IMORTALS'. So this is the first book of the series.

I don't own vocaloid just the series and the plot. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 You dance here!

IMORTALS:sword of magic

(miku pov)

I opened my eyes slowly, were I was it was cold. I didn't recognize this place and it wasn't home...

I got in a sitting position and looked around.

'were the hell am I?' I asked myself mentally still looking around.

"Miku..." a voice said from behind me.

I looked back and I saw my rescuer from earlier but this time he didn't have the weapon reaplacing his hand.

I blinked more then twice and my vision got clear.

I looked around, in were I was. The roof had the same markings that kaito had in his body. I looked at my marking and then at the roof. I couldn't find the same marking.

"miku you are awake..." said my rescuer concerned.

I went to the corner of the bed, scared like hell.

First I didn't know were I was, second I didn't know my rescuer, and third HOW THE HELL DID HE NOW MY NAME?!

'Remember my touch...remember that I'm your guard...that I'm your partner...' the words repeated in my head as I looked at my rescuer.

My rescuer touched my face again.

'miku don't be afraid of me...as you know me...I know you..' a voice said and think it was my rescuer.

"W-who are you?" I said shivering and then something came to mind.

'wait if kaito, had the same markings that are at the roof...what does it mean?'

"so she's awake huh!" a voice from behind us said.

My rescuer stopped touching my face.

"what do you want, Meiko?!" my rescuer said in a mad tone.

"Oh...so having a lovi moment, huh,k-" the girl was interrupted by my rescuer hushing her. What was he trying to hide?

"I want to go home..." I said in a whisper, but apparently my rescuer heard me.

"You are going home..." my rescuer said, his voice deasepering from my hearing ears.

I closed my eyes and opened them again...

I was in my room?! But was it a dream?

I looked at the clock, it was 6:00 am, I needed to go to school!

I got up so fast that my head went dizzy.

While my head was busy, I looked at the nightstand and I swear I saw a blue rose.

I SWEAR!

I blinked twice and looked back at the nightstand.

The rose wasn't there, so then I didn't pay mind to it.m

Since I was running late for school I didn't take a bath.(gross)

I went straight to putting my uniform on. So I started to strip off my dress and my underwear.

I walked to the mirror to fix my hair and put my uniform on.

I grabbed my uniform's shirt and then looked at my naked body in the mirror.

When I looked at the right in the mirror I saw my rescuer sitting at my bed.

I grabbed the shirt tight , covered my naked body and then closed my eyes blushing and embarrassed.

I peeked again and he was gone!

It was freaky and at the same time I tried to pay no mind to it, but it was hard.

I finished putting my uniform and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"miku, I made breakfast want some?" my aunt asked me in a nice way.

"Umm...No, I'm not hungry..." I said a little confused.

"oh...umm are you feeling better?" she asked starting a weird conversation.

"yes...and about that, what happened?" I asked looking at her with confusion.

"well I found you outside the club knocked out..." she said in a conclusion.

'wait she found me knocked out, outside the club and never took me to the HOSPITAL?!' I asked my self freakishly in my mind.

"oh...umm...okay?"

"well anywho lets take you to school!" she said in a happy manner.

We went outside the house and entered her car.

All the while in the car, I distracted myself thinking of belly dancing classes that I took Every Tuesday and Thursday. in the evening.

When we got there I waved my aunt goodbye and ran inside the school to the lockers.

I placed my books inside the lockers and then looked straight at kaito's locker, but he wasn't there.

I didn't put mind to it, and went outside straight to the sakura tree.

On the way there I heard a someone calling me.

"hey, lollipop!" Rin fucking kagamine called me.

I looked at her in the eyes and I could see she got scared a little.

"what do you want orange-girl?" I said in a deadly voice, her minions gasped.

"hey don't call me that you little bi-!" She was interrupted by kaito that was behind me.

"hey,rin kagamine...she's my pray not yours...you don't need to be doing my job, now GO AWAY!" He said in a protective way.

'was he just trying to protect me?' I asked myself mentally.

Rin kagamine left with her minions, annoyed as I and kaito stayed behind.

I walked away and I could feel his eyes on me.

After a while, since the bell didn't ring yet, I went to the sakura tree.

I sitted under the sakura tree, thinking about my first kiss. Actually my first kiss was in this same tree, and it was with my worst enemy ever. Kaito.

"hey what are you thinking, pigtails?" I heard his voice right in that moment.

"nothing that you need to know, Ice-cream freak..." I said with anger and blushing.

RING...RING...!

The bell rang and I ran to miss Iroha's class.

I entered her class, and I saw little miss green girl staring at me and orange-girl telling her something.

I ignored them and sitted in my seat. When miss Iroha entered she saluted us and continued with the class.

AFTER ALL THE FIRST PERIOD CLASSES WERE DONE...

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. I took my plate and looked for a seat, I looked at kaito and kaito motioned me to go over there.

I went to him and asked him what did he wanted.

"sit down I want to ask you something..." he motioned me to sit down next to him.

"umm...first of all, did you tell rin of what happened?" He asked. Now I was getting worried.

"no, why?" I asked a little nervous.

"no for nothing, and second get out of here, pigtails!" he screamed at me.

Tears formed in my eyes.

'how could he, I-I mean he was nice to me and now he just screamed at me...why did I have to fall in love with him?' I asked myself mentally as I walked to the dear sakura tree.

The bell rang before I could even sit down in the sakura tree.

*sight*

I went inside again, and went to kiyoteru-sensei's class, and I was glad because this was the last class of the day.

-time skip(when school was done)-

I ran to the bathroom to change to my belly dancing clothes.

my skirt was a transparent turquois and my strapless bandage bra was a not-transparent turquois.

Anyway, I putted a jacket to cover my top, as I always did, and ran outside to wait for my aunt to get here.

I sitted on a bench knowing that kaito would be at the sakura tree.

I looked around looking if kaito was somewhere around. But he wasn't here, that's strange?

BEEP...BEEP!

My aunts car horned, I runned as fast as I could to the car. I looked back at the school and still no kaito.

As we drove to Crypton Dance Academy, I looked at the beautiful nature scene that my mom and I use to go see.

Actually let me explain this, my mom disappeared 12 years ago, when I was 5 years old. And since then there has been an investigation, but still nowhere to be found.

We arrived at the academy and I got outside the car faster than my aunt. I passed by the secretary and looked for my danceroom.

I finally found my dance room but before I could enter I bumped into someone by accident.

"I'm sorry, I really am!" I said as I started to look up to the one I bumped to.

*gasp*

"miku?!" the person said as he looked at me.

"kaito?!" I gasped as I looked at him the same way as he looked at me.


	3. Chapter 3 knowing who you are

IMMORTALS:sword of magic

"y-you dance here?!" I asked kaito paranoid.

"y-yes so what?" he said with his cheeks all red.

I calmed myself down, and looked at him.

'b-but how?' I asked myself mentally knowing that he would not answer my question.

I looked at him in the eyes, but he looked like someone that I knew...but who?

I walked by him and I didn't care even if I was...hurt...

The same words repeated in my head several times.

'remember my touch...that I'm your guard...that I'm your partner...'

"but what does it mean?" I asked myself in a whisper.

"miku!" I heard someone scream at me, and that was miss IA. "Please sit down"

Miss IA is my belly dancing teacher and when there are new students she gathers all the groups like hip hop groups, pop, jazz, belly dancing, etc, to meet their new dance-mates.

"everybody I want you to meet Kaito and kaiko shion, now Kaito is gonna be in the boys hip hop group and Kaiko is going to be with the girls belly dancing group as their parents indicated...please I want you to be nice to them" Miss AI announced.

I sighted and took a quick glimpse, at kaiko shion. Kaiko did look like kaito, a lot. I hope she isn't as annoying as her brother.

I got closer to Kaiko trying to make good contact with her.

"hi" I said nicely.

"oh...h-hi..." she said a little nervous.

"Your name is Kaiko...Right?" I asked cheery.

"y-yes...and you are?"

" I'm miku...miku hatsune"

"Are you the one that kaito always talks about?" she told me in a happy way.

"huh...w-what do you mean?" I said stumbly and blushing.

"yes kaito has told me that he-" she stopped as she looked in a confused way towards the back of me.

I looked where she was looking, and a tomato red kaito looked at us.

'what was he trying to do?' I asked myself mentally.

He turned around and looked at his brother who was entering the danceroom.

"Oh it seems that we have another new student!" Miss IA exclaimed. "what is your name?"

"my name is Akaito Shion..." Akaito said winking at me.

'Akaito winking at me...that is not good...'

"And in what group are you going to be with...?"

" I'm in the brake-dancing group"

" Oh okay now take a sit..."

I looked at Kaiko who was smiling at me.

Now I know that she was nice, but that was just freaky.

"Everybody I need all the dancing groups that are not involved in belly dancing to go to their dancerooms, please and thank you"

Every other group left. I looked at Kaito who was looking back at me as he left.

In all dance class, I thought of what Kaiko and kaito were trying to hide, plus why did Akaito wink at me.

When we finished dance class. I ran outside the dance room and waited for kaiko to get out of their, since now we were dance buddies.

Kaiko got out last but I still got time to talk to her.

"Ne, kaiko umm were is your brother, kaito?" I said a little nervous.

"why, you have a crush on him!" She said all excited and at the same time pocking me a lot in my chest.

"first of all, ow! And second, I d-don't have a c-crush on him!" I said blushing.

"you have a crush on kaito! you have a crush on kaito!" She said still pocking me.

"Who has a crush on me?" I voice said from behind.

I screeched knowing that, that was kaito's voice.

"umm...no one has a crush on you. I think your hearing things, Onii-chan" Kaiko said to her brother in an excited tone.

"come on we need to live, mom just called..." kaito said looking at me and grabbing kaiko.

"don't worry, your secret is fine with me..." she said in a whisper to me.

I saw her leaving, with kaito.

'I wish I was the one holding his hand...'

"miku!" Someone called me, it sounded like mikuo.

"mikuo?!"

I saw the figure of my brother running towards me. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me up just like when we were little.

"mikuo, w-when did you arrive?!" I asked with happiness shown in my face.

"I arrived two hours ago, but look at you...oh god my little *shimai is all grown up!" he said making me blush.

"I'm so glad your back I missed you so much!" I said almost crying.

Mikuo has been gone for two years on a learning investigation in Cuba. And since then all I have received is just one letter from him some months ago.

"well lets go home okay, our aunt is waiting for us..." Mikuo said in a calm tone.

We got into his rented car.

All the ride home was fun just talking to mikuo.

When we arrived home our aunt greated us both.

After some hours of talking, laughting and family time, I decided to go and get dressed so I could go with mikuo to Tokio and spend some sibling time together.

"Ne, miku are you ready?!" Mikuo asked from downstairs.

"of course!" I responded happily.

We said our goodbyes to our aunt and left for Tokio in her car.

When we arrived the whole scenery was beautiful. The city light's, the sound from the ocean, the night sky, in other words, it was paradise.

All I hoped was that this night wouldn't end.

We went to the best club you could find in Tokio, and danced, mikuo met a pretty girl.

"Miku I'm gotta go to the restroom, so go along but not out of the club okay?" he said in a bossy tone.

"okay, onii-chan I wont be far..." I assured him.

I decided to enjoy the time free while mikuo was in the bathroom.

"hey, want to dance?" a deep voice asked from behind me.

I turned around and it was my rescuer, well it looked like him.

"umm...sorry but I'm waiting for someone...But wait do I now you?" I asked him.

The guy took my face in his hands and kissed me in the cheek.

'remember my touch...remember that I'm your guard...that I'm your partner...' the same words repeated in my head as he kissed me.

For me time stopped, my heart beated heavily and I swear that my face was red.

"m-miku..." The guy said as he hugged me by my head.

Then he pushed me behind him and dragged me with him.

"wait were are you taking me...I don't know you?!" I screamed at him freakishly.

"but I know you..." he said in a low whisper.

We went outside the club and he pinned me to a wall.

"hey stop!" I screamed, as he started to pull my gloves off, revealing my mark that kaito had made me yesterday.

He stopped pinning me against the wall, and ran away but tought hands grabbed me by the throat.

"s-someo-one h-help m-me!" I screamed with the little air that I had left.

The guy from that made my heart race looked back and ran towards me.

"STOP THERE, soul-catcher!" My assulter screamed at the one that was trying to rescue me.

"Leave her alone demon-asurra!" responded the one that wanted to rescue me "She does not belong to you!"

"fine pretty boy, you want to fight, Then BRING IT ON!" my assulter said as he let go off me and I fell to the floor.

Between looks and grunts they started to fight. The so called 'demon-asurra' turned into a giant zombie-glob.

I panicked and started to sweat.

My rescuer turned his right hand into a weapon and hurted him several times just like in 'The Walking Dead' series.

Suddenly my assulter, looked at him deep under that jacket and gasped.

"you ain't getting away with this, Ka-!" My assulter screamed at my rescuer, but before he could finish he got sliced in half by my rescuer.

"huh, that was easy!" my rescuer said , but he sounded a lot like kaito, now.

I stayed on the floor, but my rescuer went towards me and lifted me in his arms. I felt dissy and gripped at him tighter.

I looked upwards to his face covered by his jacket and he responsed by gripping at me tighter too.

I looked at my marking and it was glowing turquois again.

"what's happening to me?" I whispered to myself.

"You look pale lets get you somewhere safe" He griped me much more tighter and started walking the way that we were at before. But then...

"MIKU!" I heard my brother scream.

"onii-chan..." I started to say tired.

"hey let her go!" my brother screamed at my rescuer.

"onii-chan its okay he just saved me..." I said with a little more knowledge.

My rescuer took off his cape...but wait...

"k-kaito..." I said as I drifted off to the world of dreams.

...

So please review and favorite.

I don't own vocaloid.

*shimai-(Japanese) sister.


	4. Chapter 4 the book

IMMORTALS:sword of magic

"miku...miku!" I heard a voice say.

I got up from what I think it was my bed and looked at the person that was calling me. I gasped as the person hugged me tightly.

"Miku..." The person said.

When we parted I looked at the person. I started looking from feet towards head. First my eyes met his dark black boots, then his jeans and torn up jacket and then I gasped as I looked a his face.

"k-kai-ito?" I said gasping in surprise.

"h-hi miku..." he said like he hasn't seen me in a long time or as if he was feeling guilty.

I felt tears weld up in my eyes as I knew he was the one who had saved me from that terrible creature. I decided to hug the person that I truly love, the boy who stole my heart and my first kiss.

"umm...am I interrupting something?" said a voice interrupting us both in our moment of caring.

"k-kaiko, when did you enter?!" asked kaito like if afraid of being humiliated for this caring moment with me.

" a while ago..." the young girl said as she started to wave something like if it was something magical.

I looked at the roof and it started to change to different simbols.

"Ka-kaito, were are we and why is your sister h-here?" I asked trembling, knowing that something was wrong.

"long story, lets just get you up and heal you a little more" he said getting me off the bed and kissing my hand that was marked by his frightening knife.

My cut started to glow the same color as always, turquois. I quivered as fearing sleep or something even worse that my body could not resist. Kaito looked at me and he smiled tenderly.

"don't worry nothing would happen okay, your fine" he said as he dragged me out of the changing bedroom.

"kaito were are we?...just please tell me I'm scared..." I said like if he was more than my bully, like a kind of mate, wait what am I even talking about?!

"well lets take you to miss Meiko she will tell you EVERYTHING..." Kaito said with a bit of sarcasm but I could sense something different like something filling me up with energy.

As we walked thru the long hallway I could feel more energy come in a flow of uncapable recistion. We arrived in front a large grand door and a stare from kaito make me feel warm like for some protection if he was my dear partner.

"here we are...now maybe she is not here so you just wait for her, okay" Kaito said in his manly voice.

"kaito...I'm really scared please tell me...my heart is beating and I'm feeling some kind of weird energy inside me..." I said as my eyes became watery.

His hands touched my face and I felt my world turn shaky and hot. He stopped touching my face and hugged me tightly as protecting me from evil like if I was a sacred jewel.

"don't worry I'm here for you and I will always be at your side..." He said as he let me go.

He last look made me smile and feel loved.

I entered the huge place. I looked around and saw a few weapons locked like a priced possession. I keeped walking and grabbed the large book that was lying near the large transparent window and started reading it.

_...tick_

_...tock_

_...hear the clock._

_...tick_

_...tock _

_...don't let it stop_

_...tick _

_...tock_

_...fall in your dreams_

_ The sacred deadly clock ticks and you are dragged with it from the very song that plays in your head. _

_It has been feared because of her, the guardian spell from the cat that was dragged in between. It gives you the time as it tick tocks and you fall to the most unappreciated dream. You call for help as it someone will hear but they shall not fear as your dead will appear. Your soul most appreciated dragged into 'The playground' and torture shall meet your way as tears fall down._

_...tick _

_...tock_

_...dead you shall meet_

_...tick _

_...tock_

_...come with me_

_...tick_

_...tock _

_...the guardian you will meet_

_The only way to stop this is with the sword. The sword that is savior to your wishes. The sword of magic as you need to now._

_Magic, the word defines every way of this world as it drags people from the very deeps of the ocean._

"Oh, hello my dear what are you reading?" said a feminine voice as I suddenly drooped the big book that I was reading.

"ah! you scared me...who are you?" I asked not in a nice way.

"umm...well...I am Miss Meiko and you are Miku hatsune..." Miss meiko said in a fancy manor as for saying it in my own mind.

"h-how do you know m-my name?" I said nervousness running down my forehead.

"I know you since you weren't even born my dear" Miss Meiko said in her fancy English tone. And as for me I dhould be surprised, but I wasn't at all.

"nevermind that, all I want to know is why am I here and what is this place?!" I said in a freakish tone.

"well first this place is now your home and second 'why are you here?' well you should talk to the book..." she replied in a happy tone.

"Now, for you to know this is not my home and second there is no such thing as a talking book!" I screamed at her for telling me things that are not true in a way that my mind can't understand.

"**well if their is no such thing as a talking book, then how do you explain** **me**?" A deep voice said from behind us.

I looked at the bitch of Miss Meiko and she nodded the other way so I could see from were that voice came from.

A big book was floating on top of a table and the pages sometimes flipped.

Just like the book that I was reading it was just like _magic._

"**Hello there miss hatsune, I see you don't seem surprised at my sight, and I see the magic in your eyes..."**

"know since at least you talked I want to know why the hell am I here?!" I said in a paranoid way, as the magical book just floated there and speaked nothing. I looked at Miss Meiko and she maked a signal as to wait.

**"My dear it seems so badly that you want to know of your specialty in our humanly species and I see the acueting anger that is filling your energized body" **The book replied in its formerly manner.

"all I fucking want to know is WHY THE HELL AM I HERE?!" I screamed in pure satisfying anger at the book.

**"Okay calm down...your here because of your specialty to the whole universe, to the whole future bloodline...your the one, the last dreamcatcher..." **

"and what the hell is a dreamcatcher?" I asked confused now in a way that I can't define.

**"Why don't you let kaito explain that to you my dear"**

I heard steps entering the defiying room. When I looked back kaito was standing behind me and I gasped in surprise.

"well if you want to know what is a dreamcatcher come with me..." kaito said dragging his hand towards mine and taking me to somewhere that can never be identified.

We passed rooms and more rooms, It almost didn't stop. When kaito stopped in front of a chained door he stepped on the 'rug'.

"Now put your hands in that form on the door..." kaito said as he pointed to a hand printed form on the door.

I did as he told me to. I put my hands on the dear door that then screeched open.

"wow" that's all I could say at the things that could be seen.

But before I could enter kaito pulled me by the arm and kissed me near my lips.


	5. Chapter 5 In love and fear

IMMORTALS:sword of magic

His lips left my soft face. I looked at him in a way that I even couldn't describe. I could feel my heart beating to a thousand miles and my world just slowing down.

My face was red and I could sence it.

"k-kaito?"

"I-It was just a g-good luck k-kiss" he said stuttering.

He then looked around nervously, trying to skip my sight.

I looked at him in a charming way and entered the big room. When I entered my eyes opened in a big astonishment. The place was gorgeous. The room was filled with different types of rare and exotic plants, you could see a bridge over a fake lake filling the whole room, in the center you could see something...just something precious.

I walked by the bridge getting near the center. I looked up and saw that the roof was just like a freaking HUGE mirror and there were huge like flowers hanging from the mirror-roof, it was just _beautiful._

"I see that you are admiring the place..." kaito said from behind me.

He turned me around, and he gave me the most BEAUTIFUL flower I, in my entire life, have seen.

"I just wanted to give you something..._special_..."

"T-thanks, you are really..." I blushed.

'don't you there say **that** word...don't you dare...you know what he has done to you!'

"sweet..."

'dumbass'

I turned around smelling the flower, looking completely dumb, with my lovey-dovey face. But wait...after all this time...WERE THE HELL IS MY BROTHER?!

I stayed calm. My mind just focused on the beautiful flower...that kaito gave me.

I walked closer towards the center, were the precious thing that I was talking about was. I looked closer not bothering to ask what the hell was it.

The _thing,_ was just like a shimmering ball of light...it was precious. My body could feel more power as I got closer to its force.

Under the thing there was a small book, I grabbed it and started reading it.

_Dreamcatcher_

_The term for a dreamcatcher can lead to many mysterious scenes. Like love, hope, happiness, etc. But wait there is a bad side of it too. Like death, poison, hopeless, etc._

_Dreamcatchers can have, multiple powers. A dreamcatcher can accomplish, to kill a nightmare. Like getting rid of the dark sandman. _

_But there is a mysterious magic that had been made from human and demon blood._

_The creator, the so called, Edwar-_

The page finished there. But I wanted to know, why was the page ripped, by that part.

I turned around meeting the eyes of a damm kaito. He fumbled with his own image, looking upwards the mirror roof. I looked at him confused. 'maybe his just in lalaland...'

"kaito..." Kaito woke up from his daydream and payed attention to me. "why isn't this page full?"

"actually...no one knows why and maybe that's another reason why mistress meiko wants you here..." He responded in a serious tone.

I looked back at the light-ball and retrived the book to its original place. My hands got near the light-ball, being dragged to its power. I was inches away from grabbing it, I could feel such power.

I heard a screamed mumble, but I was so dragged to the balls power that I couldn't here the request or calling. I finally touched the ball and a sudden flash dragged me to a dream.

_"mommy, were are we going?"_

_"Were going to a very especial place..."_

_"were is that special place...what's it called?"_

_"Its called dreamland my dear, miku..."_

_"but why are we going there?"_

_"to go see grandpa Edward..."_

_"yay!"_

_Miku..._

_Miku_

"Miku!"

I looked up, and I saw kaito leaning towards me. But I was still in the same room.

"k-kaito?"

He hugged me tightly as I felt his hands putting me down to the floor. When I felt the floor in my feet I stumbled feeling dissy. Kaito's hands grabbed me firmly and tried to keep me from falling.

"Kaito I feel...tired..." I said feeling my body fall to his arms and my body fall to a world of dreams, again.

(hours later...)

I started to wake up, from what I think was a nap and look to my sides. I was in a different room this time. I felt the linens under me, I looked at them. The linens were like the color of my hair. I looked around and my eyes fell on a big bookshelf, then a wood-material night stand covered on top with different books.

I feel a door cracking open and I started to freak out.

"I see that my little shimai has woken up..."

I looked back and saw my brother. I felt really happy seeing him. I got up and ran towards him stumbling a little. I hugged him as tightly as possible.

"brother, were were you...I was so scared...?"

He hugged me really tight, and pulled me back letting his eyes find mine.

"I was scared too...for you..." He said in a sweet.

"am I interrupting something?" I heard I rough voice say and I turned around and saw kaito looking at me in a jelous way.

"What do you want kaito?!" screamed my brother to kaito.

"nothing that you care about, popsicle" Kaito said back in a mischevious way.

I trembled thinking that this two could start an ugly fight.

"I'm only here for miku..." He said, now blushing madly.

My heart skipped a beat as I heard that last sentence.

"what do you want with my sister?" Asked a mad mikuo.

"Mistress Meiko told me to bring miku to somewhere when she rehabilitated...and I think she is..." Kaito responded in a victorious tone.

"fine..." Mikuo released me from his grip and looked at me " If mistress Meiko wants her...then...I will let her go..."

I looked at him in shock. I couldn't believe that my own brother, had just said that.

Mikuo pushed me a little forward, and I suddenly stumbled with my own feet, falling in kaito's arms. I looked upward, meeting kaito's gaze in an eternal fantasy of mistery and love. He pulled me back up and fixed my composure. Mikuo looked at him in such jelousy, that it looked like he would kill him.

"let's just g-go..." I said nervously, dragging Kaito out of the room, before they could start something **really** ugly.

We walked down a creepy hall. I looked at a smirking kaito. I knew that he was lying about the whole _mistress meiko wanted me_ thing, I could sense he just wanted to get me out of there, out of that room. As we walked we talked different things. I felt in heaven as I heard that manly voice and saw that beautiful smile. But their was something wrong something...deadly.

I looked around as kaito's voice started to blur from my ears. It was strange I didn't see anything harmful. We walked by the longest hall...well that was in my opinion. We passed different doors and by each one we passed the energy was different. When we reached the final door of the eternal hall, my head felt like it was exploding. My vision started to darken, it felt horrible...It WAS horrible.

When my gaze returned to a normal state, I blinked twice trying to rehabilitate from the sudden really hurtful headache. I felt as kaito's hand rubbed my back, like if he was trying to calm me down.

"Miku are you okay?!" Kaito said screaming at me like if I was some type of toy.

" I just had a terrible headache, that's all..." I answered in an ill tone.

He looked at me confused and worried at the same freaking time. He touched his forehead and then mine, as I corrected my state of composure. I trembled, I felt hot inside.

"k-kaito what is happening to m-me?" I asked scared

"Didn't you hear me?" I shook my head "this place is filled with negative energy!"

I trembled more, as the feeling of being scared took over my body. I think Kaito felt my fear because he then hugged me really tight. I felt my cheeks turn really hot, feeling that my bully...no..my rescuer hugged me. He then dragged me out of the eternal hall, taking me somewhere else.

Kaito then stopped, breathing in and out, as all the running got him tired. The heat of the sun was leveled, at list it wasn't hot as hell just like in Kyoto. He then got closer to my sweaty body as I too was tired. I could smell his sweat. My eyes darted towards his face. His face was just like an angel's face. I felt that he _is_ my _guardian _angel.

'He really looks hot when he is sweaty..' I thought.

"so I thought you were taking miku, to me, kaito?" said a voice from behind making us both jump. We turned meeting mistress Meiko's gaze. I felt embarrassed. 'How the hell does she know?'

"Don't wonder, Mikuo told me everything..." she said, in her fancy voice.

I looked at her in a confusing way. I wondered my eyes down her fancy rich-girl clothes, looking for answers, to the same mistery.

She then darted her eyes towards the sun between the open space of the hall that we were at right now. After a few minutes of watching, the sun finally disappeared from the sky leaving nothing but darkness and a shinning moon.

Mistress Meiko all of a sudden, clasped her hands together and stared at us. "well I think is time to go to bed!" I looked at her surprised by her sudden emotion."Miku why don't you follow me to your room?" she offered breaking my thoughts in half. I nodded walking slowly by her side. Looking back, I saw Kaito following us. I blushed, looking at his still sweaty body. He noticed my gaze at him, and smirked. What was he thinking about?

She leaded us towards another distant hall, from were we were. The mistress opened a door on the right side of the hall. She dragged me inside, motioning Kaito to go to the other door infront of this one.

I stepped inside the room that I was dragged in, and looked around. The room was beautiful, everything around was filled with things I like. Like books, comics, art, and even a belly dancing belt.

All of a sudden, my mind drifted back to when I got here, remembering Kaiko, and asked myself 'where is she now?'

"she's sleeping or if not in the library..." she answered. How could she now what I was asking myself mentally, its starting to creep me out! I tried to not pay mind to my annoyance and looked at the comfy bed filling most of the bedroom.

I walked towards the cabinets further inside the bedroom. I looked inside and it was filled with different things that I liked. 'How the hell do _they _know?!'

"believe me I know a lot of things from you like, were do you live, were do you study, what do you _like..._" she said.

Her voice started to repeat in my head. All of a sudden, my mood started to change. I started to feel scared, but of what? I felt something was wrong, terribly wrong. My body tensed up, feeling as if it was melting like butter. I started to tremble and sweat. My world was starting to shade with more fear. I felt..._lost... _

She then grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around. "don't be afraid..." she said "We won't hurt you"

I stepped back making her walk nearer, almost tripping with the fancy carpet. Then curiosity started to pass my helpless fear. Questions raised in my head, but there was one question that grabbed much more of my _fucking _curiosity.

'how come she answers everything that I ask myself mentally, should I ask her about it?'

My body returned to normal after all that madness and decided to ask her _that_.

"H-how do you know?" She looked at me confused. "How can you answer everything that I ask myself mentally?"

She started to laugh in a scary way. I looked at her, my heart beating of abusive fear. _Why was she laughing?_ She then, turned around and walked out of the room, leaving me alone in the dark.

(time skip)

It was cold. The wind slipped thru the half-open window.

It was lonely, I was lonely...

After what happened earlier, I couldn't stop thinking. Why the hell was I here. In a place that was unknown to my sight. I felt that this place was dangerous and deadly. All I wanted was to go...home. But the only reason I could think of was of Kaito...and that, that was the reason I was here.

I decided, since I was alone, to sleep in my underwear. I was leaning backwards towards the bed, reading one of the books that was in one of the drawers. But this time I just wanted to distract myself from all that was happening. It was an erotic novel, and I know what your thinking, _Miku, you pervert why are you reading those things?! _Well a teenager has to have there naughty times too, no?

Suddenly, I hear the door creek a little. I jump from fear, falling from the bed and on to the cold floor. Then I hear footsteps coming my way, so I decide to crawl under the bed so I can see what is the source through the linens hanging around it.

I lean forward, trying to see who it was. I look a little further and I see a strong torso and then a blue-headed someone calling for me.

"miku are you in here?" He whispered "I just came to check on you..."

I roll myself a little under the bed so that he can't see me. He walks towards the bed and sits on its edge, leaving his feet to my view. I can feel him fall backwards to the bed. I pull myself a little forward. But I jump as I feel tickles in my feet and start laughing. I look back and see kaito's face hanging upside down, looking at me.

"found yo-" He stopped as he looked at my rear covered with my lacy panties.

My face started to heat up in embarrassment as I looked at Kaito staring at my ass.

"nice..." he said smirking as he still looked at my ass.

"You pervert!" I scream at Kaito, throwing a kick at his face. But then instead of hiting his face he grabbed my foot and pulled me back out of under the bed.

I covered my body as much as I could cover from the perverted Kaito. His face turned red and luckily he averted his gaze in another direction.

"Get dressed...so we can t-talk..." He said with a cherry beet red face throwing suddenly a big shirt at me .

"were the hell did this come from, kaito?" I ask forgetting that I'm in my underwear.

"J-just put it o-on..." He says stuttering "p-please"

I look at him strangely but didn't pay mind to it, putting on the big shirt that he gabbed me. I stand and sit on the other side of the bed. I gaze at him admiring his husky body.

"so, I thought you were asleep...?" he said breaking the long silenced moment. "why aren't you asleep?"

"I couldn't sleep tonight..." I answered. " and you why are you up?"

"I just didn't feel that you were safe so I wanted to check on you..."

"oh, alright"

After a long talk I started to feel tired and decided to rest back a little. I then start to feel myself falling asleep. But before I fall asleep I feel Kaito's soft lips against my cheek.

"goodnight...Miku..." He said after I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
